goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Slayer
is the series' main character, an experienced silver ranked adventurer who only concerns himself with hunting goblins. Appearance His appearance is not as glamorous or elegant due to using equipment that would seem lacking for an adventurer of his rank. His armor looks worn and damaged, with numerous nicks and scratches all along the body and helmet. It is implied that he looks handsome and dignified, if somewhat pale with blond or brown hair, underneath his helmet. When he first started being an adventurer, his helmet had horns on the sides. The horns were ripped off in his first mission to kill goblins. Personality Goblin Slayer is stoic for the most part, calm in most circumstances and simply unable to devote himself to anything outside of preparations to deal with Goblins after the ordeal he went through as a child. Because of this, he lacks the ability to understand certain social norms and doesn't notice the affections of those around him. His companions are working to help him overcome this, but the process isn't easy. Despite this, he has shown that he does care more about keeping others safe than killing goblins, prioritizing the safety of his companions and civilians over his obsession with goblin killing. His desire to kill Goblins stems from two places: to prevent what happened to his village happening to others and to get revenge by eliminating every single member of their race. To this end, he has a single-minded devotion that has led to him being rigorous in hunting them down, leaving nothing to chance, and he pushes those under his tutelage into being just as prepared to avoid suffering because of a mistake. He will not hesitate to put himself against odds that will all but ensure his death, more than willing to face off against a Goblin Horde of at least 100 in an effort to kill as many as he can before they kill him. Goblin Slayer also seems interested in learning new ideas from people of all walks of life. He is always looking for new knowledge to absorb, mostly to find more efficient ways of tracking, trapping, and killing goblins. Background Goblin Slayer: Side Story Year One Goblin Slayer was once an ordinary boy in a village. One day, his best friend left to work on a farm for a few days, and the two fought because he couldn't go with her. Later that night, his village was attacked by goblins and everyone he knew was killed. He hid in his house's basement until nightfall. He sneaked out of the house, seeing all of the corpses, but was attacked by the goblins who hadn't left yet. He was saved from death by a rhea; they spent 5 years together before parting ways. After parting ways, he makes his way to town and walks pass his childhood friend, although he did not speak to her. Upon entering the Adventurer's Guild, he meets the receptionist and requests to register as an adventurer. As Guild Girl searches for the registration sheets clumsily, he picks up a fallen sheet that seemed to be a Goblin slaying quest. Guild Girl confirms it, and he immediately accepts the quest despite her attempts to dissuade him from going alone. After filling in the necessary details in the adventure registration sheet, he receives his official adventurer tag and began making preparations to embark on his first goblin-slaying quest. Goblin Slayer visits Smith's shop and orders a breastplate and a helmet. Goblin Slayer arrives at a cave that has goblins living in it. He fights his way through numerous goblins, but is poisoned in the process. He tires to get his antidote, but discovers the bottle was broken in the fight. Not long after he has to fight a hobgoblin and goblins shaman. He nearly dies but is able to kill the two of them. He goes into the back of the cave to save the captive woman and kill the goblin children. Goblin Slayer Goblin Slayer appeared to save Priestess from being killed by goblins. He then helped her save Woman Fighter and other women by killing the rest of the goblin nest. From there, the two formed a party and underwent several missions until they were recruited into slaying the goblins working under a Demon Lord that had taken over an abandoned base. It is there they encountered Ogre, who dominated their fight until Goblin Slayer used a Gate Scroll linked to the bottom of the ocean to slice the monster in half before stabbing him in the head repeatedly. Some time after this, he became aware of the goblin horde approaching the farm and informed Cow Girl to run with her uncle to the town. She refused, knowing he would throw his life away to kill as many as possible, and thus convinced him to ask for help at the guild. With the help of Guild Girl, Spearman, and High Elf Archer, he managed to convince them to assist him with a reward for one gold per goblin head and instructed them on how to prepare ahead of time while he eliminated the Goblin's nest before working with Priestess to kill the Goblin Lord. After this, the events of Water Town (Volume 2) were undertaken and Sword Maiden enlisted his help to kill the goblins in the sewers. However, an encounter with the Goblin Champion leading the horde left him critically injured and near-death, resulting in the need for Resurrection Magic done by Sword Maiden and Priestess to help him recover. Once he was fully recovered, he and the others found the source of the Goblins in the form of a Gate Mirror and defeated the Goblin Champion by burying him under tons of rubble, before encasing the Gate Mirror in concrete and tossing it in the river to avoid anyone else using it. He then confronted Sword Maiden and revealed he knew that she was the one who framed the original incident on the Goblins to bring attention them. Understanding her reasoning, he then promised to help her dealing with Goblins if they returned, earning her gratitude. After the above (Volume 3), the Harvest Festival comes around and Goblin Slayer is invited to it by Cow Girl, Guild Girl as a date, though it eludes him initially. During his date with Guild Girl, he is attacked by a Rhea who he and Guild Girl had originally exiled due to him stealing treasure during an adventure with his party, where Guild Girl assisted in distracting him long enough for Goblin Slayer to prevail against him. Abilities Goblin Slayer has been trained as a fighter and ranger. His style of combat relies more on pragmatism such as setting traps, using a weapon against its user, and taking whatever advantage that may come. * Trained Combatant: The Goblin Slayer is relatively skilled in most weapons that he can get his hands on, using them effectively enough to kill goblins. * Master Swordsman:Goblin Slayer is a extremely skillful in wielding any bladed weaponry from short swords, daggers to knives. With his short sword, he can slay multiple goblins at once with masterful dexterity. * Master Marksman: The Goblin Slayer is an incredibly proficient archer; he can accurately shoot down Goblins from vast distances. With a thrown javelin, he could fatally injure a goblin shaman with little effort. * Master Strategist: The Goblin Slayer is an excellent strategist, specializing in ambush and guerrilla warfare. He could come up with extraordinary plans to trap large numbers of goblins, eliminating them with efficiency. * Goblin Knowledge: The Goblin Slayer has devoted himself towards all matters related to goblins, ranging from their habits to their mindsets. This makes him the frontier's foremost expert when it comes to dealing with goblins, a specialist without peer in matters relating to them sought out by High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden. * Enhanced Condition: Goblin Slayer has rigorously trained his body to utmost perfection, granting him top notch physical abilities. ** Enhanced Strength: Goblin Slayer has a extremely high level of physical strength. He could overpower even large goblins and wield blunt weapons such as clubs and stone axe with significant force to slaughter goblins in a single hit. ** Enhanced Speed: He could strike down multiple goblins at once with superior speed and reflexes. react fast enough to defend against unexpected attacks. ** Enhanced Endurance: He also possesses an incredible amount of endurance and pain tolerance, capable of fighting after having broken multiple bones. ** Enhanced Senses: Goblin Slayer is extremely alert of his surrounding, having extensively trained to utilize all his senses including sight and hearing. He could even detect a goblin hiding in pitch black darkness. Equipment * Shield: Small and round. Easy to carry. * Short Sword: Sword optimized for use in confined spaces. Routinely broken. * Longbow: Standard longbow used to snipe enemies. * Light Armor: Allows for quick movement while providing at least minimal protection from light attacks. * Magic Scroll: Used in desperate situations. Trivia * He is known as Orcbolg among the elves and Beardcutter among the dwarves. ** These names are that of a Goblin slaying sword which glowed blue when goblins were near, as said in the light novel. *** This could possibly be a reference to the blade "Orcrist" from the lord of the rings franchise * Dwarf Shaman noted that his equipment is perfect for fighting goblins in caves. * Despite the fact that Goblin Slayer only takes goblin quests, he is perfectly capable of combating other kinds of monsters, and even other adventurers. * Goblin Slayer is well acclaimed to snowy mountains(Volume 5), and cold temperature since that was where he received his training. References Category:Fighter Category:Ranger